


Petty Gets It

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Racism, Minor Original Character(s), Not Really a Cheat Fic, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Petty Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Smut, Some Humor, Switching, character cameos, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: “Choose me,” Keith growls out. His words aren’t meant to be minced or confused, he made sure everyone hears him. Everyone.Especially, Shiro’s significant other.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Petty Gets It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/gifts).



> For Saasan who came up with a brilliant twitter thread idea for Sheith. I couldn't leave the idea alone and wrote it up, hope you like.  
> Thank you for allowing me to write this, I hope I did it justice.  
> [Saasan's Twitter Thread](https://twitter.com/decidedlysarah/status/1224192114042368002)

Keith isn’t known for his patience, hell most equated him to being a hothead. 

He had gotten better with being patient as he aged and grew wiser with time, being Shiro’s protégé, then the leader of Voltron, and being part of the Blade of Marmora had helped in some compacity. He could almost hear the echo of Shiro chanting _patience, yields focus_ like a mantra always when he needed to hear those words most. Keith was done sitting by and being passive. The former Black Paladin was done being the nice guy, he was tired of waiting the months he could for Shiro to come around and come to his senses about his marriage. 

Keith knew he should have approached Shiro prior to the wedding, but he was hoping for him to come around. No dice. It didn’t happen. Keith stayed silent and Shiro now had a husband.

So far, Shiro seemed set in his ways, unknowingly and blindly moving against his natural flow. It appeared Keith’s bestie needed a kick in the ass, a push in the right direction and Keith was on his way to do just that.

And to show how utterly petty he could be.

Most who knew Keith had witnessed the growth in him, were proud of the changes he made and the strives he took with being better each new day. He was known to be levelheaded versus his younger hotheaded days and it seemed he had indeed matured. Now he was considered patient by most who overlooked his rashness due to his current position as the new leader of the Blade of Marmora. Keith was famous as a humanitarian philanthropist since he had reorganized the Blade into a relief organization, the Marmora traversed the stars in search of those in need and seeking refuge. The universe sung of Keith’s heroism, but this day, no, this day was anything but selflessness. Keith didn’t have it in him this day to be a martyr. 

No, today would be the day he got what was his. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. He deserved this one thing! Today he’d be selfish and territorial. 

He’d handle this one way, the Galra way.

Keith had been dealt enough shitty hands in his day and the universe being the perpetual winner. Today would be the first time Keith would give a big fuck you to the universe (or multiverse). For once he’d come out on top, no more suffering silently or raging against. 

The Garrison was quickly coming into view as his ship descended quickly from the atmosphere, his arms turned, curving his ship as he made a wide bank. Keith was instructed to land at the back hanger of the military base. Here is where he’d meet Shiro.

It had been some odd months since he had seen the newly retired captain. It would be good to lay eyes on him again. 

An almost wicked smirk curved his lips, he could feel the anticipation mounting and his paper-thin patience deteriorating. He couldn’t wait! Though he should be slowing down his cruiser, instead he only sped up, and dropped lower, exhibiting his ace piloting skills. He let his hands and arms guide him as he came zooming in, before deploying the landing legs of his ship. He killed the thrusters and began to hover down, below was a small reception, friends and the like. His former team of Paladins, the Holts, Iverson, and the MFE pilots.

Keith’s eyes promptly fell on Shiro and he felt something in his heart soften at the gentle happy look on his best friend’s face. The former commander stood, the bulky floating arm no longer there and now sporting a sleeker design that matches the build of his flesh arm. Keith then notices movement to Shiro’s left and it’s Shiro’s husband, C*rt*s. Keith frowned, huffing as he turned off the ship and stood up, Kosmo rose from his resting spot as a yowling yawn left him, the wolf towering over Keith.

The hatch opened as the ramp extended and Keith came out, face twisting into determination as the sunlight fell onto his skin, warming it and the breeze tussling his long bangs. Keith brushed his dark hair aside as his eyes narrowed onto Shiro. His features harden as he came marching out as he could feel the territorial edges taking shape. 

Keith catches Shiro’s eyes rove over his body, painting him like a paint brush as it slowly tracks up and down. He almost smiles at his best friend checking him out as he wore his formfitting blade uniform with his leader sash, if the circumstances were different, Keith would allow himself to bask in the appraising look in those metallic eyes.

The Marmora leader comes off the ramp, boots hitting pavement as he comes stalking up like a predator with Kosmo flanking his side, his wolf now the size of a horse as he easily towers over everyone. Keith closes the distance with grace and prowess, coming before Shiro to stand stock still as he peers into curious eyes while he hasn’t outright greeted Shiro like he’d normally would. Instead, he’s all hard edges and steel gaze as he skewers the older man to the spot. There’s barely any space between them as he squares his shoulders and stands firm. 

“Choose me,” Keith growls out. His words aren’t meant to be minced or confused, he made sure everyone hears him. Everyone.

Especially, Shiro’s significant other.

The air is sucked out from around them, creating almost a tense atmosphere and it could be due to the witnesses around them. Keith ignores them as Shiro curious gaze turns to one of uncertainty.

Keith keeps his violet eyes on Shiro, not sparing his would-be husband a glance. He doesn’t have the time, but Keith can feel **[CENSORED]** ’s irritation taking root.

Shiro’s stormy eyes widen and then his head cocks like a puppy in sudden confusion. “Um,” he gapes. “Choose you for what? A mission? Keith, I’m retired, I can’t –,” the words are halted as Keith shut him up with his lips, nabbing his friend by the front of his shirt in balled fists. The kiss is hard, lips smashing between their faces as Keith is trying to be as blunt as possible without the use of words. The feel of Shiro’s lips on his own is worth it, damp and soft, inviting. He feels Shiro kiss back and the moment feels like forever.

“Oh shit,” Pidge cries while Lance gasps scandalously, no doubt clutching his fictional pearls.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, okay it’s happening!” Hunk gushes behind, hands cupping his cheeks and a large shocked toothy smile makes home on his whiskered face. 

Their words don’t reach them, in those precious seconds, they are in their own world made only for them.

The kiss ends between them, both panting softly and flushed. They breathe the same air as their foreheads touch intimately. “Choose me,” Keith whispers to Shiro as he gently cups the sides of his face and ears. He growls and leans in, nuzzling the underside of Shiro’s square jaw as his best friend leans in even closer. Keith nips him demandingly.

A huff and a hissed “ _Takashi_ ” are heard and the trance is broken. It fuckin’ CURTAINS ruining the moment!

Shiro gives a gentle shove freeing himself as he comes back to his senses. He’s panicking and seemingly flustered, it’s oddly cute. Keith’s expression hardens as he glares at the offending blank sheet of paper Shiro calls a husband or whatever, Keith’s eyes focus on Shiro. 

“Wow,” Matt whistles in the background.

“Keith! Keith, what the fu –,” he takes an inhale, wrangling his exasperation in. “I’m married.” His hand is held in front of him like a ward, showing the golden band as it glimmers in the desert sun. “What’s gotten into you?! **[CENSORED]** is right here!” There’s a bit of hysteria creeping into his voice. “I can’t believe you did this in front of **[CENSORED]** , he’s my husband and I l-love him and I’m with him.” Shiro gestures to the annoyed man beside him.

Keith’s brow twitched, reading the slight stutter in Shiro’s proclamation of love. It was enough of a giveaway and Keith absorbs the uncertainty of Shiro’s supposed feelings. Uncrossing his arms, he holds up his hands pausing Shiro from continuing as he glowers at the older man. Shiro seems to blink, any fluster seems to be replaced with concern and awe. 

Keith raises a fist and lightly bumps Shiro’s sturdy chest. “Two days be on the ship,” Keith growls as he turns holding two fingers up for emphasizes as he begins to stalk back towards his ship. “Y’know where to find me so don’t be late.” Keith turns, gazing over his shoulder for a fleeting moment and heads back towards the ramp.

“Damn, MIC DROP!” Rizavi booms and pretends to drop an imaginary mic.

Leifsdottir nods and hums in agreement. “Indeed,” she says blandly.

He can hear Shiro sputtering, trying to find his words. Keith beats him to it.

“Be on the ship,” it’s a plea, it’s a demand. It means everything. With that the door shutting behind Keith and his ship takes off heading deeper into the desert, heading towards his tiny home.

* * *

Shiro spends the rest of the day trying to play damage control with his husband. It’s grueling and exhausting, to appease his spouse and assuage him of his worries, it was harder than fighting any space war or being the Champion. He sighs, slumping into his office chair as he takes residence in his study. Now having a moment alone, Shiro grabs his datapad, deciding to call up Keith and sort this all out.

Obviously, there was some confusion between him and Keith. That had to be the reason. It was the only thing that made sense. Though Shiro wouldn’t rule out that maybe Keith was poison by space pollen, and he thought he wanted Shiro.

It would be good to make heads and tails of the situation now rather than later. He was so baffled as to what was going on. What had gotten into Keith?

“Call Keith,” Shiro commands the pad as he holds it casually in one hand. He waits, the screen pending, before it blinks over and Keith appears. “Hey, Keith!”

There’s no smile that greets Shiro, but only the piercing amethyst gaze in those galaxy eyes welcomes him, burning brightly. Shiro can tell Keith is inflexible and unmovable with his stance and probably won’t hear him out. He can tell this call is wasted before it’s even started. There would be no discussion as Shiro would have hoped for.

“Be on the ship.”

The videocall disconnects promptly and Shiro could discern the plea, the demand. And the love in those fleeting words, it was directed at him. Only at him. 

There’s no way he could do that. Impossible. He hunches over, head in his hands. He couldn’t just leave with Keith!

* * *

A knock sounds on Keith’s front door, he sighs as he gets off the beat-up couch and heads towards the almost gentle rapping. Who could it be at this hour? He had hung out with Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Ina, Ryan, Nadia, and *cringe* James yesterday evening. It took his mind off of Shiro and the low-key ultimatum he issued towards the former Atlas Captain. The rhythmic knocking continued, Kosmo perks but remains curled up on his oversized pillow cushion which was a sign that there was no threat outside on his porch. The pattering of the knocking was a tell that the person wasn’t Shiro, unfortunately. “Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Sighing Keith opens the door and groans, it’s fucking CRUTONS standing before the entryway. “You gotta be shitting me –,” Keith mumbles under his breath, pausing mid-sentence.

He’s surprised, and absolutely not expecting the other to seek him out, but he’s impressed and annoyed, nonetheless.

Keith can feel the petty oozing to the surface within himself, this bland man brings out the worst in him. “Can I help you?” His arms cross and his expression flattens, channeling his best ‘resting bitch face’ as Lance lovingly called it. 

“Stay away from Takashi!” A demand.

Keith stood there waiting for more to be said, an elaboration, but when none came and only angry blue eyes glared at him, he sighed again. Even this _heated_ conversation was dullsville, he wanted to shoo this man off his porch as quickly as possible and crash out for the night. “If that’s it, can you like go home or something –?”

Shiro’s husband seemed to bristle like a spooked cat, next his lips puckered as if he sucked on the tartest of lemons. He wasn’t expecting Keith to be so nonchalant and bush him aside so swiftly. “How dare –, Takashi will stay with me! We’re happy and you’ll see, he won’t be going with you!” He shook a shaky finger at him, eyes huge and accusing.

“Mm, okay.” Keith rolled his eyes, pushing off from leaning against his doorframe. “If you say so,” he breathed sounding absolutely bored and he was, shrugging his shoulders. Taking a few steps back he began to close the door on the other, as he heard him make an indignant screech. **[CENSORED]** was absolutely pissed, livid even! Keith had never seen him exude so much emotion, it was _almost_ funny. Where was this fire for 365-days a year? God, Shiro’s husband was so lame and lacked personality. How could Shiro marry him, he wondered. It was a mystery most days when Keith found himself alone, pondering.

He may have heard homewrecker, or something along those lines hurled at his closed door like a banshee. Like he cared. **[CENSORED]** could stay outside all night screaming at him and Keith wouldn’t give a rat’s ass. Kosmo might do something about it, the space wolf did love his precious sleep. 

All that mattered was the next day.

Tomorrow would be the moment of truth. Deep down he knew that the universe at least had to give him this, there was no way Shiro wouldn’t show.

* * *

Keith was at the Garrison for diplomatic meetings and otherworldly council all day, while he roamed the halls of his former academy, going from room to room, Keith could hear the whispers of the rumor mill, seems like gossip was still strong as ever at the Garrison. Keith sensed the hushed conversation and the calculating stares; he could see the judgement and how some avoided him due to the stunt he pulled. He paid it no mind, concentrating on his duty as the day marched on, he bounced from one engagement to the other. He would only remain till the evening. Once done with it all, he’d take off and rendezvous with the nearest Blade base for a brief layover and then he would make deep space travel towards Daibazaal. 

He had a few more meetings to go before he’d call the quits. Soon he’d have his answers. 

Keith sent a silent prayer to Allura, wishing for the best.

* * *

The last meeting had ended about five minutes ago, Keith was being escorted by his closest of friends as he traversed the Garrison as they lamented about missing him already and hoping to see him sooner rather than later.

Keith smiled and gave a short-lived chuckle towards his friends. “I’ll be back before you know it, promise.” His eyes continued to search, looking for a head of pure white hair and a smile that could melt the sun. He hoped and wished Shiro made it. Prayed even.

If he didn’t, he’d be completely devastated.

* * *

Driving up to the base, Shiro flashed his ID card along with his husband. He felt almost at his wits end with **[CENSORED]** ’s constant agonizing. Shiro could tell he was on edge and he was especially prickly. Shiro groaned, eyes rolling as they parked and climbed out the car. “For the last time, I am only telling Keith bye, nothing more and nothing less, I swear.” He exasperated, they had just about argued for the entire day and Shiro was feeling more than drained.

He began to walk towards the aircraft section of the Garrison, knowing that Keith’s space cruiser was there. Pidge had kept him up to date about Keith’s whereabouts throughout the day. It was nice to know at least she was on his side unlike his husband.

Walking around the base, Shiro noticed that he and C*rt*s had a group following behind and not so subtly at that. He sighed feeling his annoyance spike, looks like the cadets and some officers were dying for some drama and gossip. 

They’d be shit out of luck, he thought dryly. There would be nothing to see today.

Again, Shiro could feel agitated blue eyes look at him, all he could do was shrug sheepishly. It wasn’t like he could order them away; he was newly retired after all. 

“You could order them not to follow, you do outrank all of them.” Shiro suggested sarcastically with an eyeroll and C*rt*s frowned, making a frustrated huff. His husband was still a high ranked officer within the Garrison, it should be second nature for him to order the others to beat it and hit the road. He had no problem bossing Shiro around at home.

Shiro heard the brisk command and the handful of cadets and officers dispersed, scattering like dust in the wind. What a relief, he continued toward the back, rounding the corner of one of the hangers, only to see a small reception near the open hatch of Keith’s ship. He watched, absorbing Keith’s long lines and endless legs as he moved from the group of their shared friends, beginning to ascending the ramp with Kosmo in toe. Shiro felt his steps speed up, not wanting to miss Keith by seconds. He wanted to wish him farewell and exchange words.

Shiro’s dark eyes stayed on Keith as the younger man peered at their friends, saying something and waving goodbye. Shiro felt a sudden fear grip him, an irrational thought coming to mind in that moment. He feared that if he let Keith go that it would be the last time –. Shiro knew that was ridiculous, this anxiety was unfounded, so he wanted to believe, but something told him otherwise. If Keith left, he knew he’d see the man again, but he knew things would be different between them and he didn’t want that. 

His life would be empty if things change between, he and Keith.

Realizing the thought scared him to his very core. 

His hands touched those slight shoulders and he blinked down at his best friend. “Keith.”

A slow almost wicked switchblade smile made home on the half Galra’s face, it was enough to make Shiro smile back as well, almost dopey. It had been days since Keith had even entertained a smile towards Shiro’s direction. It was like the sun cresting the sky, a beautiful sunrise. 

“You’re on the ship,” Keith purred.

Shiro blinked, eyes growing wide as he looked around and was standing on the landing before Keith’s hand raised to press on the control panel to close the hatch. When had he diminished the distance? One second he was across the way and now he was touching Keith. Had Kosmo done this or did his feet carry him so quickly out of fear of losing Keith? “Wha –? How did this happen?” 

“You chose me,” Keith answered simply, voice still that honeyed purred rasp that made Shiro’s stomach twist pleasantly. 

“Wait one damn minute!” Citrus yells pushing past all the shocked and stupefied bystanders as he comes clamoring up the ramp as Keith moves Shiro behind him and pulling his Luxite blade out, the weapon still in dagger form as he readied to take Shiro’s sore loser of a husband in a fight if need be. “Takashi, please.” Citrus pleads. “What are you doing?”

“Shiro doing what feels right,” Keith growls as he bares his teeth as he’s still holding his dagger in hand, guarding Shiro and keeping a pinprick glare on the other man. 

“Shut up, Keith!”

Shiro felt Keith readying to pounce and he wasn’t sure if it would be a verbal or physical lashing, the former captain wouldn’t standby to find out. Shiro didn’t want either, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder to calm him. “Curtis,” he reprimanded, frowning in disapproval. 

“T-Takashi –, you said you’d stay.” Those blue eyes grew watery and wobbly as he was barely holding it together. 

He knew he should feel utterly terrible, but there wasn’t even a shadow of guilt. He didn’t like hurting his husband, but –. Shiro’s eyes looked away glancing at the ground as he rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit. “I know what I said, but it wasn’t the truth.” Shiro realized he had been lying to his husband and himself, the epiphany of what it all meant eluded him, but he knew he was meant to be with Keith and from staying he’d figure it out one day. 

**[CENSORED]** backs away with slow backwards steps, his eyes resigned and his shoulders hanging heavy. No tears fall, but his eyes are glossy. He understands that he’s lost.

Keith huffed as he sheaths his blade as the heartbroken man before them wilts like bad lettuce. “Shiro can get on my ship, or he cannot, but either way it’s **HIS** choice.” Keith though calm sounds rather menacing as he states this, a perpetual frown on his face as he stays on the defense. “And he’s made his choice.” Reaching over Keith slaps the panel as the ramp retracts and the hatch closes, casting them in the auxiliary lighting of the ship.

In those moments it doesn’t feel real and Shiro can hardly believe he on the Ship. But here he is.

What happen? Was there a disconnect between his body, mind, and heart? His Heart and body wanted Keith, but the mind was still confused, trying to make sense of it all.

A hand takes his and warmth blooms impossibly hot in his chest, his heart fluttering as his eyes meet Keith’s infinite galaxy colored orbs. There’s a slight tug and he’s lead deeper inwards as if the ship knows Keith aboard, starting up and readying for takeoff. 

Shiro squeezes back, fingers tangling.

* * *

Things quickly devolve, they have a moment where they hold hands, and the minute Keith breaks away to set the autopilot, they’re barely left the ground when Keith’s lips find his. Keith’s kiss is demanding and filthy, the former Atlas Captain loves every second of it, melting and moaning into it. Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to fight or feel guilty, if anything the thrill takes him, and he realizes he had missed this excitement and feels like he’s being shown the world anew.

Kissing Keith is like the universe colliding together and creating the big bang, he’s having an out of body experience as if witnessing life for the first time again. It was grounding yet unearthing all at once. 

Shiro feels his body crash against the dashboard and then Keith uses his Galran strength, hoisting him up effortlessly which turns him on to be maneuvered in such a way. Shiro helps, guiding himself to a stable seating as he groans. _Fuck_ , he doesn’t know if it’s him or Keith saying it, but he registers that Keith is growling and nipping at him with sharp canines. 

What’s gotten into them? Was this the Galra in Keith or were they both just downright crazy?! Shiro had to put a pin in the thought to ponder for a later time, there was no room for thinking nor guilt. This was happening and Shiro didn’t have it in him to resist. How could he resist Keith? That was like denying himself air or water, and he realized Keith was his light and he had been in the dark for so long.

Shiro felt free –.

Shiro began to match Keith’s intensity, the longing he didn’t realize was there cocooned and guided him. He was starved and desperate, he had to just get closer to Keith. He wanted to meld with him in the closest way possible –.

They kissed and kissed, Shiro lost himself as he grew heady and just felt everything Keith was doing to him. He hardly registered much, mind a good hazy mush and Shiro didn’t know when or where Keith had procured lube, but – damn it felt wonderful. 

Fuck. Then he groaned as he felt slick fingers breech him as Keith pressed two into him and he arched, holding on for dear life as he haphazardly balanced on the dashboard. One leg hiked up and the other used to brace his weight on the ground, his hips tilted to give easy access. Keith was still growling and biting at his neck as if he was a wild thing against him.

Shiro felt his head swim, his eyes taking in his partially undressed state as he was manhandled. He closed his eyes and moaned as Keith licked a wet trail down his neck towards his sternum and mapping towards his nipple. 

“Fu – Keith!” Shiro moaned brokenly, his hips hitching as he felt the other opening him with precise touches and searching fingertips. Shiro jerked, arching as he gasped. Oh fuck, Keith found the good spot and he sang against the slighter body, hugging the back of shaggy black hair.

Teeth, there was teeth biting on his nipple as it peaked to firmness. “Found it,” Keith snarked smugly as he let his fingers grind into Shiro’s bundle of nerves. “Bet Curt –,” he began only for Shiro to press three fingers to Keith’s kiss swollen lips.

“Don’t.” He commanded with a piercing gaze.

Keith own eyes sharpened in a blink, before giving a tiny nod as he zooms in and steals the breath from Shiro, kissing him as he draws his fingers out, only to add a third. The stretch is too fast, and the burn welcomed as Shiro hadn’t bottom in some time. A strained sound is swallowed up between them, his chest heaving as he feels his nails dig into Keith’s Blade uniform. 

He’s overdressed and that should be remedied.

“Off,” he barks between kisses and Keith chuckles before nipping his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, okay.” Keith’s voice drips of the thickest honey, golden and sweet. A whisper of promise, a lilt of teasing and it’s everything to Shiro’s ears. He swoons, questioning how he had been so oblivious for so long, he was suddenly feeling thankful he unconsciously got on the ship. He could have missed this; missed this with Keith, it would have been the end of forever for them. It makes his throat constrict and he can feel a stinging in the corners of his eyes, but he pushes the tears and emotion aside. 

Keith draws back only for Shiro to make an irate noise, he’s met with a sly smirk, all teeth and fangs. “Got to take this sash off first before we get started. Can’t afford to get this dirty with our cum.” 

Shiro flushes and feels his dick twitch at the crude words. He bites his lips and eyes the other with heavy lidded eyes. “Yeah.” He agrees throatily.

Keith removes his leader garb, placing the sash in the pilot chair as he steps closer to Shiro once more. Shiro wraps him in his arms nuzzling and kissing as Keith does the same to what skin he can access which is plenty. Shiro’s large hands are searching, touching and looking for the zipper to Keith’s Blade uniform. When none is found Shiro make a distressed whine, puppy eyes a-go. “How do you get this thing off?”

Keith chuckles thickly as he smiles. “Just pull it apart.” He instructs like it’s the simplest thing and the only logical answer to the question. 

Shiro blinks confused grey eyes before doing as he’s told. Fingers hook on each side of Keith’s back collar and pull gently, the suit gives peeling like a banana as it splits down the middle of his backside. “Wow –, um weird.” Shiro laughs as he half grins, the material reminding him of a wetsuit but acted like anything but.

“Space clothes,” Keith explains with little explanation, neither could be bothered with the how at the moment. Keith’s shoulders are laid bare, and more skin is revealed as Shiro peels his arms out, the suit coming off and then resting around his slender hips. Shiro tugs wanting to touch and see Keith’s dick, he feels his hands itch and his mouth water at the thought of it. He wants it inside ASAP, so desperate for it he’s unconcerned with being embarrassed by his shameless behavior, he’ll be ashamed later, possibly? Maybe?

When the skintight body suit comes down, resting at mid-thigh Shiro lets his eyes drink in the sight. Keith’s hand wrapped around stroking his gorgeous cock, slicking the veined pulsing length as it shines with lube. Fuck, Shiro thinks as he can’t find another suitable word except that one. Keith’s cock is darkened with need, flushed almost purplish by the crown and it’s beading precome and fuck, does it look thick in the rightest of ways. A slight curve and it’s so pretty. Makes Shiro’s knees feel weak, he grateful he’s precariously balanced on the dash and not standing. 

The Blade leader takes a step closer, appearing smug but hungry stare skewering, fixing Shiro to the spot even though Shiro has Keith boxed within in his arms. Shiro feels trapped, like he’s the prey and he’s been cornered, instead of fear there’s the crazy high he feels, almost woozy that Keith wants him so bad, wanted him this much that he’d issue a pushy ultimatum and now they were on the cusp of fucking. 

“Keith, give it to me,” he challenges, begs and commands all at once. Something twinkles in those night sky eyes, and he feels the wet cockhead kiss his pliant opening, nudging and teasing. Shit, he was going to be destroyed and Shiro’d welcome it like it was the destined ending he always wanted. His ass was going to be owned, and he’d wouldn’t want for anything else.

Leaning in, Keith kissed Shiro as he pressed in and felt the give of Shiro’s ass. He felt his crown pop in, and he sighed into their shared kisses before he pulled out. Shiro gave a low wretched groan, glaring as Keith flashed a toothy teasing grin. “You want this? Want me?” 

“Keith,” there was a warning to Shiro’s tone.

“I won’t give you my dick unless you tell me.” 

What a goddamn brat! 

Shiro felt Keith nudge inside again and he sighs, eyes closing as he savored for a millisecond only for the feeling of Keith’s cock disappearing from his body again, it made the older man whine. Shiro eyes snapped open, his fight dying instantly as Keith pressed in again, tip entering only for it to leave just as quickly. The white-haired man shudders and whimpers ruinously. 

“Oh god, fuck Keith!” Shiro moaned and bites his lip as he groans, his nerves grated nearly raw. “K-Keith please, I need you. Always need you,” he confessed and pressed his burning face into his neck and hair, hiding how this was making him blatantly frantic. 

He felt Keith take hold, grabbing thick thighs and using each as reins, drawing Shiro towards him as he pressed in, filling Shiro deeply as the air was punched out of each of them. “You’re mine and you belong with me. Mine, Shiro!” Keith growled, leaning in while his hips plunged in causing Shiro to groan lowly and Keith drew out slowly, he knew Shiro could feel each inch of him as he held on tightly as he accented each thrust, unable to give Shiro the time to adjust to his girth and length. “Mine,” he growled as he bit softly at an earlobe. 

Shiro held on, stubby nails digging into Keith’s strong back. Shiro was losing his ever-loving mind as Keith’s cock was angled just right and nailed his sweet spot, prostate pounded with each long stroke. Shiro’s head tipped back and his toes curled, he could only roll slightly as he was precariously balanced, Keith really controlled how they moved more than what he could contribute. “Fuck, fuck – oohn fuck!”

“That’s right – you’re mine,” Keith murmured low, voice gravel and making Shiro’s own dick twitch and his ass clench. Damn, Keith was something sexy, dangerous and loving. 

“Uhn! Yours,” he whimpered as he was so worked up and feeling good. 

“Let me hear it again,” Keith requested breathily. 

“Imma yours uhn,” he confessed. 

Keith’s pace increased, now pounding him roughly and Shiro can’t hold his voice back and cried out, his cock weeps messily between them as he won’t last. Its intense and Shiro has no stamina when he bottoms, he whimpers. 

“Can I touch you, Takashi?” Keith’s eyes are open and kind, Shiro nods simply unable to deny him anything. Keith’s calloused grip takes him in hand, and he croons, Shiro’s cock drips heavily, especially with Keith’s stroking touch. He’s melting and nothing, but breathy sighs leave him as he’s taken care of from the front and back. Keith’s pelvis rams forward, fleshy slaps filling the bridge of the ship and Shiro’s voice mingles along with Keith’s moans. 

Fuck Keith sounds good and Shiro can’t hold out, it’s too good. “Keith! Oh K-Keith! I’m gonna,” he choked on a sound feeling overwhelmed as a thumb and pointer finger toyed with the head of his cock, it made his hips buck involuntarily as he could feel the ever-present pressure of his oncoming orgasm. 

A twinkle came to Keith’s eyes and he nodded, licking lips. He hoisted Shiro legs higher and the older man yelped as he was laid back on the hard metal of the dashboard and his legs were tossed over a broad shoulder, his ankles resting. Keith kept one arm fixed around Shiro’s knees and his other began to speed up the strokes, as Shiro’s cock was wet and slick with his own pre. 

Shiro gripped what he could of the surface and rocked, meeting Keith’s demanding thrusts. 

“Shirooo, uhn fuck!!” He growled, unrelenting as his pace lost finesse, becoming uncoordinated, but maintained absolute power. 

Shiro could do little more, feeling his body finally give in as he snapped like a bow string. He jerked, hips pumping in time to Keith’s hand as he released streaks of hot white as he coated his lower stomach and thighs. He groaned low and long as he came.

Keith’s hips continued to move for a handful of pushes as Shiro’s entrance fluttered around him. He began to spasm, giving half pushes as he came, spilling deep within as he pressed wet kisses to Shiro’s strong legs as he hugged them, keeping himself from slumping boneless and spent. Finishing, Keith pressed flushed, bottoming out against Shiro’s abused ass. As Keith panted, he smiled, eyes sparkling with stars and galaxies. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“Oh?” For how long? Shiro wondered. Another question to be ponder for another time.

* * *

Every time Shiro tried to leave the bed, he would find Keith dragging him back, lifting him up like Shiro weighed nothing. Either Shiro would be pounded into the mattress or he’d be rode into oblivion. It was like Keith thought he’d escape or something or Keith had to show he was exclusively his. Shiro couldn’t complain, he had never been so laid in his life. It was that deep ache and toe-curling kind of sex that made you pass out like they portrayed in the movies each time he was intimate with Keith. 

Being fucked silly was so nice, a luxury.

Now was one of those moments, Keith was riding Shiro’s cock and biting, sucking as many hickies as he could into his neck and chest, Shiro relished the possessive marking and would wear them proudly like badges. He let his hands cradle that perfect ass, guiding as Keith’s little hole swallowed him wetly and took him to the hilt. 

Shiro head tipped back lip bitten as he was about to come, his balls heavy between his legs and his body on the verge of feeling that bone deep euphoria. Groaning he pressed kisses to Keith’s shoulder, mouthing and biting as well. “Fuck baby, I’m gonna,” he murmured. “Gonna cum.” He warned last minute as he squeezed that supple ass and pulling down, grinding as Keith keened loudly above. 

Pressing that greedy ass flushed against his cock, Shiro began to empty, painting Keith’s insides with his spunk. He rolled those narrow hips, manhandling him and using Keith’s hole as a restrictive cock sleeve. Keith whined and trembled as he still rode Shiro’s twitching cock which made the older man gasp and chew his lip. Keith wouldn’t stop till he came himself. Fuck!

Goddamnit, Shiro was in trouble.

Keith let his movements slow, gentling to keep Shiro from passing into painful oversensitivity. The other moves leisurely, stroking his cock almost lazily until Shiro recovers. For now, the Blade leader has taken mercy on his lover.

“You feelin’ good?” Keith coos. 

Shiro knows that the question is based on how he feels right now in the moment, but of course Shiro overthinks and lets his mind drift. “I feel great, but shouldn’t I feel guilty? I think I feel more guilt about not feeling guilty.” How many times could he say the word guilty in a few sentences, he sounded ridiculous to his own ears, he assumed Keith though he was being silly in that moment as well.

“Don’t do this to yourself.” Those dark eyes blink at him and Keith stops riding him altogether. A serious expression overtakes him, and he grabs hold of Shiro’s chin, smooshing his lips and making sure to keep their gazes locked. “You don’t need to feel guilty for being mine.” Keith licks his lips and his eyes drift for a moment as he gathers his thoughts. “Nor do you need to feel guilt for the sake of feeling that way.” 

Shiro tries to nod the best he can even though his chin is held hostage.

“It’s no way to live. I won’t allow you to live that way. You deserve nothing but freedom.” 

Shiro blinked as he let those words churn in his head.

He was Keith’s and vise-versa, _yet_ he was free or should feel free. Shiro thought, realizing he hadn’t felt so unburden since Kerberos. He was in space and with Keith, he couldn’t want for nothing more. A new adventure with Keith among the stars, living how they wanted. 

A smile graces his lips as he suddenly feels thankful for Keith’s intervention. He was saved again, as many times as it takes. 

Reaching up, he draws Keith down and their lips meet, but those slender hips begin moving again and Shiro know he’s in for another rough ride. He doesn’t mind because there’s nothing better than being with Keith.

* * *

It’s been a week since he left earth and Keith was called away for a holovid with some senior Blade members, they wanted to catch their leader up on current events. Shiro found himself alone with his own devices, in this time he finds himself using the communications in their ship’s bedroom. He uses the holovid to reach out to his husband which Shiro assumes its going to be ex-husband pretty soon. He sighs, waiting to see if he’ll pick up. When the screen flickers and his spouse appears onscreen, Shiro feels suddenly nervous.

“Hey Curt,” he greets and strains a smile as the other looks flatly at him before sighing tiredly. 

“Shiro,” he greets coolly. Ouch, he was rarely addressed by his nickname. He knew he was officially on **[CENSORED]** ’s shit list. “What do you want?”

“I want to apologies for the way I left and for lying to myself and you.” He begins only to get another tired sigh and raccoon ringed eyes staring blankly at him. 

“Okay – apology accepted –. Though, I will say you could have left better than you did. It was embarrassing and harsh,” the slightly younger man crosses his arms, not angry or put-off just resigned. Shiro quietly mutters a bashful apology. It's quickly dismissed by his ex. “Well I shouldn’t keep you; I’ll send you the divorce papers through the galactic channels so you can continue on with your impromptu honeymoon with Keith, but please do send them back when you can.” Shiro grimaced hearing that, god he was a dick. A guilt-free dick. “Takashi,” his soon to be ex calls his attention back. “Just make sure you’re honest and happy this go around, hm.”

“I will.” He promises and Curtis gives him a genuine smile. 

“Bye, Shiro.” The call ends before he can return the parting. 

Shiro wasn’t expecting the conversation to be so short and tamed, though he could guess his ex would probably not want to speak with him for a prolonged period of time. He’ll sign the papers and send them back, no need to discuss as his former husband will need the separation for now, he could at least give him that much.

A weight has fallen off his shoulders and Shiro continues to feel that freedom he could only have with being with Keith. He feels refreshed.

Hands spin him around in the chair he’s been occupying, now facing the newly returned Keith, the Galra-hybrid grabs him. Lifting him bridal style and carries Shiro the very short distance towards their bed, a knowing smile on his face. When he’s lowered Keith greets him with a deep rumble. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Shiro finds himself saying back his mouth twitching into a loving smile. 

Keith leans in silencing any further conversation with his lips. In their time together, in this moment, Shiro forgets to feel anything but the shape of Keith and the taste of his name.

* * *

They’re almost to Daibazaal when Keith’s ship is contacted, he’s in his personal quarters with Shiro passed out, face down and naked. He had laid into Shiro’s ass real good and deep to where he’s snoring on contently. Keith smiles and gets up, not concerned with getting dressed as he sat in the chair before the display. The holovid would only show him from the shoulders up, but Shiro would be in the background unless he sat in the way. Which he did so Shiro could be hidden, he wanted to give Shiro some modesty. 

Pressing the button, the area lit up displaying the 3D imaging, he almost groaned in annoyance at who popped up. It was some of the higher ups from the Garrison, they frowned back at him as he mirrored their unfriendly expressions. Keith knew that these senior officers came on after the war and assumed their former positions as the world required a government and the Garrison capitalized on that since they were the most organized. Unfortunately, these new commanders and generals didn’t know the former Paladins very well, only meeting them as they began forging their new paths in life and leaving the aerospace program behind.

“Lieutenant Kogane.” Captain Archer greeted dryly, he was the newest ringleader in the coalition, Shiro’s replacement and he made it known he barely tolerated and trusted the Galra. “Is former Captain Shirogane around? We must speak with him.”

“Shiro is currently resting, can you call back?” 

They are not pleased with the casual answer, there’s a sharp look in Captain Archer’s eyes along with his fellow officers. He notes that Sam Holt nor Commander Iverson are there, no doubt they’re probably elsewhere doing something worthwhile unlike their counterparts. “Ugh, this is pointless,” he grouses unpleasantly. “The fact Admiral Holt wants former Captain Shirogane to speak on behalf of the Garrison is bad for our reputation once word gets out about his unfaithful galivanting.”

Gossip travels fast. 

“Hey!” Keith snaps in warning.

“Obviously his morals have shifted.” The man continues. 

Keith slams his hand down gaining the attention of the older officers. Keith shift in his chair exposing the sleeping Shiro’s nakedness in the background as he gives them the finger, his anger palpable. “Fuck you!” The growl comes deep from within his chest as he glares at the shocked and appalled faces onscreen. “Don’t talk about him like that! You don’t know the things he’s done and the sacrifices he’s made for you and the universe! He’s a good man!”

Captain Archer doesn’t seem to be taken aback like the rest of his cohorts; he sneers at Keith. “I wouldn’t question Shirogane’s morals if he wasn’t abducted by his dirty Galran pet. He’s no role model for anybody to look up to.”

Keith could feel his fangs lengthen along with his claws as he bristles, filling with pure rage. He was about to screech at the old fart onscreen when a metal hand calmly touched his shoulder. Shiro was obviously still naked, giving a full frontal purposely before he lowered his face into view. “Captain Archer,” Shiro greeted sounding his normal self. “I would like to set the record straight; I came of my own volition and was not coerced or tricked. Keith did nothing wrong and only help me realize what I really want out of this life. He’s only looked out for my wellbeing.” Shiro’s eyes shine with warmth as he spares a quick glance at his lover. 

“Shiro.” Keith murmurs awestruck. 

“You can bad mouth me all you like, but not Keith. Nor his heritage, especially not when I am in earshot. A **small** racist man like yourself shouldn’t be part of the coalition, this isn’t the ideals we Paladins fought for –.” Shiro pauses and his eyes narrow dangerously, Keith could feel a sudden arousal spark and his dick twitch with noticeable interest. The pleasantness bleeds out of Shiro, and a growl vibrate him so strongly that Keith can almost feel it. “This holovid is being recorded and I think the non-earthbound coalition should know how you really feel about the Galra as they’re our allies now, especially the Blade.”

“Wait Shirogane, you can’t –!” The wide panic in his eyes makes Keith smirk. Even though Keith can be petty, Shiro can be worse, tenfold. 

“Farewell Captain,” Shiro murmurs as he turns Keith towards him and kisses the daylights out of him while closing the call. 

Keith moans into the wet filthy kiss and realizes that being a nice guy always doesn’t work out, and sometimes petty gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> "And they fucked happily ever after!" Quoted by Saasan :)  
> This was so much fun to write!  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


End file.
